Are We Just Friends?
by Cactuswoman
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are fighting with their feelings and the rest of the team try to help them out.
1. Evidence Reviewed

"Ok Montana what have we got?"

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" she said sighing at him knowing full well he never would.

He stood considering his answer for a moment and then looked up at her and grinned his trademark cheeky grin at her.

"Maybe you'll just have to stick around and see."

"I was never going anywhere Messer anyway." she said with a quirk of her eyebrow

"Good to know Montana, good to know." he smiled at her

She was still staring at him when Stella walked into the lab 5 minutes later.

"Hi guys, you ok?" she asked when she noticed them just stood staring at each other

"Yeah Stella I was just about to tell Danny what evidence we have." Lindsay said coming out of her trance.

The computer beeped behind them saying it had finished what it was doing, walking around to look at the screen Stella looked up at the other two.

"whoa this girl had a seriously eclectic taste in music."

"What do you mean Stel?" Lindsay asked looking up at her from what she'd been doing.

"Well the computers finished downloading her I pod and the songs she's got on here are all really different, she's got music from the 80's right through till now, there's soundtracks, bands like Greenday, Reel Big Fish, Staind, Save Ferris, Maroon 5 and the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, and she's also got singers on here like Michelle Branch, Kelly Clarkson ,Sheryl Crow and Dido.

"Whoa those are really different but at least it sounds like good music." Danny said

"Ok Danny I'll put it on to see if you do like it" Stella said smirking to herself because she knew what was coming.

The opening strains of Eric Carmen's Hungry Eyes flowed throughout the lab.

"Hey Messer notice any relevance." Flack said entering the lab with a smirk on his face

"I don't know what you mean Flack." Danny replied throwing his friend an I'll kill you later look while trying hard not to look in Lindsay's direction, who at that precise moment was blushing bright red.

"Oh come off it man with the way you two look at each other like you wanna…." he stopped mid sentence even though he was enjoying himself when Stella elbowed his side, while she herself was trying hard to stay upright from trying not to laugh at the looks on Danny and Lindsay's faces.

"No finish what you were gonna say Don." Lindsay said to him with a hint of danger in her voice.

"Um well like you wanna rip each others clothes off." Flack finished sheepishly trying hard not to smirk.

Lindsay just looked at him gob smacked but knowing deep down it was true, while it was Danny's turn to blush so he just put his head down so it looked like he was focusing on the evidence,

"Come on Flack, lets leave them alone to finish the evidence up." Stella said just as the song changed to Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Hey Linds isn't this your favourite song of the moment." Stella asked her with a wink to Flack

"Um yeah, yeah it is." She answered to Stella's retreating back.

Danny just sat there listening and taking all the information in, he then tuned into the song that was playing he finally looked up at her during the chorus.

"So Montana what or who inspired you to like this song, I mean I wouldn't have thought you'd like this type of music."

"Well I like to surprise people every now and then, and Danny if you don't know who then your not as smart as you think you are." she said looking back at him with a smile playing on her lips.

Danny let out a low groan as she walked out of the lab and into the break room.

_What the hell am I gonna do? _He thought_, sure I like her well maybe more than like especially when I called the girl I was seeing Lindsay at a very inappropriate moment ok maybe screamed her name be a better phrase for it_. Danny let out a long sigh as he sat there watching her.


	2. Home Time

Lindsay could feel his eyes on her while she stood waiting for the coffee machine to brew up. He made her crazy but for some unknown reason she just couldn't get him out of her thoughts even when she went to sleep he was always present in her dreams, and her dreams were becoming more and more frequent which frustrated her but also made her never want to wake up.

She let out a sigh and made two cups of coffee which she quickly carried back into the lab where Danny was tapping hi foot along to the beat of Californication, she set his mug down in front of him.

"Thanks Linds."

She almost chocked on her coffee when she heard him say her name,

"You're welcome Danny." she replied, "So you like the Chilli Peppers then?"

"Yeah they're in my top 10, what about you?"

"Yeah I like them and seen as though you're enjoying the music we might as well leave it on, Do you know what the next track is?"

"No why don't you have a look."

Lindsay groaned inwardly when she saw what the next track was,

"It's Michelle Branch's Breathe."

"Never really heard much of her stuff is she any good?"

"Yeah I really like her music, I think you'll like it."

The song started to fill the lab and Lindsay mouthed along with the words, Danny just sat there watching her lips move and tried hard to resist the urge not to go over and kiss her passionately.

"Will you look at those two, are they ever gonna get it together?" Stella said turning to Mac

"Probably but lets give them a little push." he said smiling at Stella knowing she would be able to pull it off.

"Come on let's let them go home, it's been a long day."

Mac and Stella walked into the lab as the song finished, Lindsay looked up and stopped the computer before Maroon 5 started to play.

"Ok guys you can go home, the evidence will still be here in the morning."

"Ok Mac, I'll see you in the morning." Danny said walking out of the lab.

"Yeah bye Mac." Lindsay said following Danny out of the door,

They grabbed their bags out of their lockers, walked out of the building and into the subway and onto their trains, up the stairs of their apartment buildings and into their apartments locking the doors behind themselves and both letting out identical sighs. They crawled into their beds, falling to sleep at the same time while at the exact same moment they were the last thought in each others mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N Sorry this chapter is short, i just hope you enjoy it.


	3. Lindsay

Lindsay woke to the sound of continual knocking on her apartment door,

"What!" she yelled opening the door

"Whoa, I need my ears Montana."

"Oh my god Danny I'm sorry."

"It's ok, can I come in.?"

"Yeah sure."

She stood aside to let him in and closed the door behind him, Lindsay turned and walked straight into Danny's hard chest. He grabbed her before she fell backwards and pulled her closer while reaching behind her to lock her door. Lindsay looked up and found herself looking straight into Danny's bright blue eyes which darkened as they continued to look at each other.

"So do you want a drink?" Lindsay asked clearing her throat and trying to stop her heart from beating so fast.

"No I'd rather just do this." he replied in a low voice while bringing her lips to his

The kiss was filled with a passion that Lindsay had never felt before and it didn't take long before she had surrendered fully to Danny's mouth. Lindsay soon found herself pressed against her apartment door, she moaned against his mouth as his hands began to expertly explore her body. Lindsay pushed off against her door forcing Danny backwards and breaking the kiss.

"What?" he asked breathlessly

"Nothing but I think you should follow me." she said with a seductive grin on her face.

They hadn't gotten very far before Lindsay had her lips on Danny's and it was his turn to be pushed up against the solid surface of the wall.

"Why Miss Monroe who'd have thought you'd be this impatient." he said breaking away to regain his balance and breath

"What are you on about Messer if I hadn't done it just then you know you would have."

He smirked at her and just replied with a low moan when he felt her bed underneath them.

Suddenly She will be loved by Maroon 5 was playing throughout the room and Lindsay could have sworn she heard the DJ say it was for Montana and she knew instantly who it was from. She looked up and around for Danny and then dropped her head back onto her pillow with a sigh.

_Great just great I was dreaming about Danny again, which means another cold show this morning _she thought to herself as she slowly got up. _I'll bet he doesn't have this problem_. How wrong she was because at that precise moment Danny himself was having to take a cold shower and cursing Lindsay under his breath just as much as she was cursing him.


	4. Danny

He sighed as he stuffed his bag into his locker, he hadn't slept much that night and it was all Lindsay's fault if only he could get her out of his thoughts. He looked up when he heard the door open and there stood the object of his desire looking just as tired as he was.

"Whoa Montana who's been keeping you awake then?"

"You" she muttered under her breath

"What I didn't hear what you said?" he could have sworn she said you as in him, nah she couldn't have could she?

Lindsay walked up to him with a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before, he could sworn it was lust and if he lived through this that's what he'd be telling Flack. Lindsay pushed him up against the lockers and positioned her face until her lips were hovering just over Danny's and said again,

"You, now lets see how my dream compares to the real thing." and before he could say anything he felt her lips pressing against his.

_Oh my god my dreams really haven't done her any justice, the real thing is so much better_. She pulled back when the need for air became to great.

"Um, she sighed contently, I think my dreams need to improve." then she turned to walk away.

"Oh no, he said pulling her back, you're not going anywhere anytime soon Montana."

This time it was his mouth covering hers before she could respond, as Danny continued to kiss her he realised that this was how it was meant to be and made a mental note to never let her go. It wasn't long before Lindsay's back was pressed up against the wall and her legs were wrapping themselves around Danny's waist.

All of a sudden Lady Marmalade was playing throughout the locker room only it wasn't the locker room it was Danny's bedroom and his alarm was going off chasing thoughts of Lindsay form his mind, until he heard the DJ say the song was from Montana to the Cowboy. Danny just lay there picturing Lindsay in the outfits that Christina, Mya, Pink and Lil Kim wore in the video. When he felt his body start to respond he realised that he was in for a cold shower again.

_I'll bet Montana doesn't have this problem_, he thought to himself as he walked towards his bathroom. He would soon find out when he got to work that day.

AN Sorry its taken so long to post this chapter i just hope you enjoy it and thank you for all of your reviews.


	5. The Plan Part 1

Lindsay sighed heavily as she stepped into the elevator, she hadn't been sleeping well thanks to her dreams and the cold showers weren't helping, she was pulled from her musings when she heard a shout

"Wait, hold the elevator"

Lindsay managed to push the hold button just before the doors closed completely and was meet by a familiar face staring at her with a grin on it.

"Thanks Montana." _she looks tired but still as gorgeous as ever how does she manage to do that._

"No problem Messer." she replied with a hint of teasing in her voice. _He looks shattered I wonder what or who has been keeping him awake, whoa don't go there Linds you'll just upset yourself._

He glanced over at her and could almost see her mind working and the conclusions it was coming to and all he wanted to do was say you to her, he wanted her to know it was her that was keeping him awake and he was only dragged out of his thoughts when he heard her say

"What?"

"Huh what did you say Montana?"

"I asked you what because for some unknown reason you said you."

"Oh sorry about that I was just thinking out loud."

"Okay." she said drawing the word out as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened the reveal Mac and Stella talking conspiringly together, Danny and Lindsay stepped out and walked over to them as Mac looked up and saw them coming over.

"Morning Danny, Lindsay."

"Morning Mac." they said at the same time

Stella just looked at them both trying hard not to smile because they just looked so adorable stood there next to each other and looking like the other was the reason why they hadn't slept but oblivious to the fact that it was true.

"Okay I'm going to go against policy today, I need you to continue to listen to the Vic's I pod it might help us get a deeper insight into her life etc."

"Sure thing Mac." Danny said with Lindsay nodding as she headed to the locker room to stow her bag away. Danny wasn't that far behind her as Mac turned back to Stella.

"So is it all set up?"

"Yep, I just hope this works Mac but if it doesn't I have a back up plan."

"What's that?"

"Get them drunk." she replied with a laugh

Mac could help but return her smile he just hoped that this worked. As it was he wasn't even sure if phase one had worked yet. When he looked up he noticed that they had both made their way into the lab, as he walked past Stella he whispered "Show time." Stella just responded with a quick nod.

"Hi guys do you want some help." Stella asked as she walked into the lab

"Yeah that would be great Stella." Lindsay said having just put the songs back on. Maroon 5's Shiver started to play and Stella couldn't help but notice that Danny and Lindsay kept on stealing quick looks at each other and she could have sworn she saw them both shiver with a hint of desire in their eyes.

"Hey guys listen to these quotes that I found in her notebook:

The heart has reasons that reason cannot know. - Pascal

You may only be one person to the world but you may also be the world to one person. - Asian Proverb

A kiss reveals the secrets of the heart. - Anon

Passion... it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us... passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?... Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief... it hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we could know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... without passion, we'd be truly dead.- Angel/Angelus

Wow this girl really likes her quotes she even has ones for her favourite movies."

Stella said when she'd finished the ones she'd picked out. As she looked up she caught them quickly turning away from each other a little too quickly as though a spell had been broken. _Right time to put this plan into action. _

Lindsay and Danny looked up when they heard a crash and a damn come from Stella's lips.

"Lindsay would you mind going to the store room and getting me some more solution please."

"Sure thing Stella."

"Thanks." she said as Lindsay walked out of the room as she will be loved began playing.

"Tell her Danny." Stella said as she to left the room before Danny could ask her what she meant. So Danny just watched Lindsay walk into the store room and the door close behind her blocking her from his view. Danny cursed the fact that this room was the only one in the whole lab that didn't have glass walls. But little did Danny or Lindsay know that this fact was working in the plan's favour or that the door had locked its self right after she had entered the room.

AN Hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: I dont own those quotes and i hope Joss Whedon doesn't mind me borrowing Angel/Angelus Speech.


	6. The Plan Part 2

A/N - I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sevenpuddings, ClaireD, Demelza, Vexus and Thesda from The Danny and Lindsay Forum for being the first people to read and like my ideas and for giving me this one. Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Stella is everything going to plan?" Mac asked when she walked into the break room.

"Yep, Lindsay's gone to get some more solution and the door's locked behind her."

"So what's next?"

"Ah that'd be telling Mac." she replied with a grin on her face

"Trust me just sit here and watch." she said seeing the look on his face, she knew he didn't like being kept in the dark but she didn't want to reveal everything yet.

Danny looked up when Hawkes walked into the lab.

"Hi Danny have you seen Lindsay lately I need to give her something."

"Nope last I saw she went into the supply room to get some more solution." he replied

"Ok I'll catch her later but could you give her these please she asked to borrow then."

"Yeah sure just leave it there ill see she gets it."

Hawkes smiled as he walked out of the room he knew Danny curiosity would get the better of him. His grin got even wider when he saw Danny look up and at the things he'd left for Lindsay.

_Ok so she's borrowing Moulin Rouge and Maroon 5's Songs about Jane. Interesting choice I'd have thought she'd already have them. Ok where is Montana I haven't seen her in over two hours. _He thought looking at his watch he was just about to go look for her when his cell started ringing. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when he saw who was ringing.

"Montana, what's up can't find the solution." he said with a laugh

"Funny Messer but I can't get out the door's locked."

"Well try the other door then."

"What other door? Oh crap the lights just gone out."

"Hang on I'll be right there."

Mac watched the exchange from his seat. He saw Danny get up and walk over to the extra door that was put in just in case. He smiled when he saw Flack lurking around the corner just out of Danny's line of sight.

Danny felt a hand on his back as he opened the door and suddenly he was being pushed into the room and the door was slamming shut and locked behind him. He didn't realise who'd done it until her heard a voice say.

"Sorry man."

"Flack! Let me out of here!" he shouted but no reply was given

"Danny is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What happened." Lindsay asked feeling a little confused

"I don't know what's going on but Flack just locked me in here."

"Hang on so we're both locked in here, together."

"Looks that way, yeah."

"Oh great."

"Hey this wasn't my idea of fun either Montana."

"Yeah right." she said under her breath

"Ok I need to get out of here." he said pretending not to have heard her last comment

"On it I'm calling Stella."

They were all sitting in the break room when Stella's cell started going off. She turned to look at Mac and said

"This Mac is my plan."

"Hi Lindsay what's up?"

"Flack locked Danny in here and I got locked in when the door closed behind me, so we want to know what's going on and I personally want to get out of here stat, so help please."

"Ok first Lindsay could you put me on speaker please."

"Ok, done."

"Right you two the reason you're locked in there is because we've all grown tired of you guys dancing around each other. It's time for you guys to talk to each other about what's going on, oh and you're not coming out until you do."

A chorus of hear, hear's, yeps, year's and Go Stella was heard form Hawkes, Mac, Flack, Adam and Sid.

"What." Lindsay stammered

"I have no idea what you guys are on about." Danny added

"Oh you have no idea, ok then let us refresh your memory." Stella replied getting into the swing of things.

"You guys flirt like there's no tomorrow." Stella started

"The stolen looks you give each other." Adam said

"The looks in general." Hawkes rephrased

"You call her Montana, no one else has a nickname like that, I did tell you Lindsay that it showed that he has a crush on you." Sid added

"You can't forget that dress she wore." Flack said

"You asked him to carry you across our crime scene when you knew I could have done it just as easily." Mac put in

"Asking him about the phone sex just to see what reaction you'd get." Stella added

"'You still want that ride.' Need I say more." Flack asked

"And we all saw your concern when that bomb had gone off." Hawkes finished

"Need we say more?" Mac asked

They heard small no's come out of the phone.

"Ok then so what's gonna happen then?" Stella asked hopefully

"Well right now all I want to do is go home."

"I second that motion." Danny said

Stella looked over at Mac, who just nodded at her. She sighed, she had wanted to keep them in there until they admitted something but she knew when she was beaten

"Ok we'll let you out." she said signalling for Adam to unlock the door.

Danny and Lindsay entered the break room looking a little worse for wear.

"I have one question Stel was that you with the song this morning?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah it was me, I'm sorry but I had to do something." she admitted sheepishly

"Wait you got one as well?" Danny asked turning towards Lindsay

"Yeah, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Why what did you get?"

"Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge. Are you really borrowing that DVD and CD from Hawkes?"

"Yeah I'd asked about them a few days ago, Why?"

"Just wondered that was all."

"Ok then if that's everything, Lindsay, Danny you can take the rest of the afternoon off we'll se you in the morning ok?" Mac said

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Mac and Stella watched them as they walked out of the room.

"It was a good plan Stel."

"Yeah but it hasn't worked."

"You don't know that. We'll just have to see how they are tomorrow because I think that we have at least given them something to think about."

"Yeah I guess we'll see."


	7. Working or Are We?

Lindsay sighed as she walked into her apartment she knew deep down that everything that had been said today was true and she had learned a few things as well. At least I know now to keep that dress on standby should I need it again. She smiled to herself as she remembered the look on Danny's face when he saw her in that dress, she could even hear his voice saying

"Why hello Miss Monroe."

She sighed heavily wishing she could see him but steeling herself to wait until tomorrow and not go rushing round to his apartment building. He was her last thought as she crawled into her bed.

Danny walking into his apartment building and trudged up the stairs until he was facing his door. He unlocked his door and walked in, he looked around noticing how empty it felt. All he wanted was Lindsay but he just needed to figure out how to get her because he knew deep down that his feelings for her would never die. He sat down on his couch with a beer and let the events of the day wash over him, he just wished he could have seen her face when it was all being said and Flack was right he couldn't get the image of her in that dress out of his mind. It wasn't long before his exhaustion got the better of him and he was sprawled out on the couch with images of Lindsay flowing through his mind's eye.

It was the afternoon before they would see each other. They had been in different parts of the lab for most of the day trying to fid the evidence they needed to solve their case. Unfortunately it wasn't going well and Lindsay was getting more and more frustrated. Danny noticed her mood instantly, he'd become more in tune with her moods and the looks that passed over her face over the past few months. He saw her walk quickly into the supply room, the only place in the whole lab that she could have piece and quiet.

_I better go and see what's wrong with her. _he thought as he walked in after her

"Montana, What's up?" he asked closing the door behind them

She whirled around to face him looking more than a little pissed.

"Well let's see, we have no suspects, no evidence and no chance in hell of figuring out what happened. Oh and need I remind to stop calling me Montana." she practically yelled at him while walking up to him and pushing him back up against the wall.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment before Danny's lips came crashing down on Lindsay's. She responded immediately, she hadn't wanted something like this in a long time and she knew she wanted him. _Well who wouldn't _she thought. Danny couldn't believe his luck he'd kissed and she actually responded and not only that she was responding in such a way that he felt like he'd never get enough of her. They could hear the I pod playing a song in the background that neither of them had heard before but then again neither had been listening to the radio much lately.

Danny pulled Lindsay closer to himself not wanting any space between them. He managed to position himself just right against her body earning a deep moan from Lindsay which only served to encourage him further. His hands began to explore her body and just when he reached the spot where they both wanted his hand to be Lindsay disappeared.

Lindsay sat straight up in bed breathing heavily.

_Wow that was one vivid dream _she thought as she sat there wondering what had gone wrong why had she woken up so early from a dream that felt so real. She looked at her clock and saw there wasn't much time until she had to get up for work so she turned over hoping to get some more sleep.

Danny sat up on his couch feeling dazed and confused, that dream was great but where had Lindsay gone and why had his subconscious vanished her right when it was getting good. He got up off his couch knowing he'd have to be up soon anyway. _Might as well get up now _he thought, _At least Stella isn't waking me up with songs again and hopefully it won't be as weird today as it was yesterday._


	8. Talking Things Out

"Morning Lindsay."

"Mm."

"Earth to Linds."

"Oh God sorry Stella I was miles away."

"It's okay but some thing is bothering you."

"Oh it's nothing."

"Come on if you don't talk it out it'll be on your mind for the rest of the day and who else are you gonna talk to?"

Lindsay gave a big sigh knowing that Stella was right.

"Ok but promise me that no one else will find out."

"By no one I'm guessing you mean Danny. Your secret is safe with me."

"Well I had this really weird dream last night."

"Did it involve anyone I know?" Stella asked knowingly

Lindsay just grinned back at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go on."

"Well the weird part was that it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real, well until I woke up."

"Let me guess you didn't want to wake up."

"No and there was this song playing in the background that I haven't heard before. I just want to know what it all means."

"Let me have a think. You never know I might come up with an answer for you."

"Thanks Stel."

"No problem." she said smiling

Lindsay just hoped that Stella could come up with an answer and fast because this would bug her until she knew what it meant.

"Hey Danny, had any luck with that song?" Flack asked his friend

"No and it's bugging me."

"What song?"

"Morning Stel, Danny here is trying to figure out what song was in his dream last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah apparently it was getting really good and then his companion disappeared on him." Flack said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Stella shot a knowing look at Flack as Danny continued working.

"What are we talking about?" Lindsay asked entering the room

"Nothing important Montana, Stella was just saying that she liked this song." Danny said throwing Flack a warning look.

" Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I agree with Stella it's good."

"You managed to guess that from the end of the song." Danny asked incredulously

"Yep generally speaking if I like a song I can always remember it even if I only hear a bit of it."

Stella looked over at Lindsay impressed and noticed she looked pale.

"Lindsay are you ok?"

"Yeah um Danny what's this song called."

"Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol." Danny replied with a similar pale expression on his face.

"Stella this was the song in my dream." Lindsay said turning towards her.

"Whoa wait this song couldn't have been in your dream Montana because it was in mine."

Lindsay just stood there looking at Danny with her mouth open. They continued to stare at each other as the song played not knowing what to say to each other.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?


	9. Hanging By A Moment

Danny looked down at his hands as the song drew to a close just trying to gather his thoughts. The look of shock on her face had most definitely mirrored his own but he didn't know what to do or even say. He knew deep down that the lyrics had touched them both and made him realise the depth of feeling that he had for her. He could see the thoughts rush through her mind as he looked deep into her brown eyes. He felt like he was drowning and that he'd never stop, he knew that he had to tell her how he felt but it was how and where. When Danny looked up again after finally forming a plan in his mind she'd disappeared.

"Stella were did Lindsay go?"

"She mumbled something about needing to lie down, I think she's gone home." she replied giving him a hard look

"What! What did I do?"

"She was stood there waiting for you to say something and you just looked away, that's what." she said forcefully

"You basically looked like you were giving her the brush off." Flack added

"I didn't mean to, I just had some thoughts that I needed to sort through."

"What thoughts?" Stella asked still sounding angry

"Well the fact that I LOVE HER." Danny shouted feeling like her was being interrogated

"Finally." Flack said

"It's about time." Stella said with a smile on her face

"What?"

"Well we've been wondering when you'd figure it out." Stella replied with the smile only growing wider with the look of shock on Danny's face.

"You all knew?"

"Yep, why do think we looked you in the store room together?" Flack asked

"Ok. So how do I sort out this mess then O wise ones?"

Stella and Flack smiled at each other.

"Easy Lindsay told me awhile ago that she always wanted a song requested for her by someone who really likes her." Stella said

"Ok any particular song?"

"Nope."

"Great so I'm gonna have to think of one."

"Hey Danny what about that song you really like that I know you listen to all the time, that reminds you of her." Flack said with a grin on his face

Danny just nodded looking a little embarrassed that his friend knew that. He now had a new plan formed in his mind.

Lindsay sighed as she walked into her apartment. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to think that Danny Messer would ever like her. Her minds eye replayed the events of the day. The shock that she had felt but the elation in the pit of her stomach when she realised that they had, had the same dream and now that she'd heard the song in full she loved it. But it was all gone when she lost contact with those blue eyes, she probably shouldn't have taken it so hard but what else could she have done. She knew that her emotions could always be seen in her eyes, an old friend had told her years ago. She'd laid herself out bare for him to see and he'd just looked away like her was embarrassed that he could never feel the same. Sure there had been the lustful looks but now all that meant to her was that he wanted to get into her pants. She sighed again and walked into her kitchen trying to decide whether to get drunk or just have a bottle of water and get some sleep. In the end water and sleep won out. She grabbed a bottle out of her fridge and walked towards her bedroom debating whether to call Stella to talk things out. She looked at the time and decided against it as she was still at work.

She put the radio on hoping to chase away some of the quiet from her room and music has always helped her before when she was feeling like this. She wasn't paying attention until a familiar word was uttered.

"Ok this next song had been requested for Montana and I've been told to say this is how the cowboy feels. God people in New York are crazy."

Lindsay listens intently with a smile on her face. She's never heard the song before but she loves it. Unfortunately a thought crosses her mind so she picks up her phone.

"Bonasera."

"Hi Stel erm did you just do that radio thing again?"

"No it was all him Linds and he meant it."

"Ok. Oh my god what am I gonna do?"

"Ok first calm down then I know you'll come up with a good way to tell him how you feel."

"Ok I think I can do that, oh by the way do you know what the song's called?"

"Yeah I do and get this it was on the vic's I pod as well."

"Really!"

"Yeah. It's Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse."

"Thanks Stel you're the best."

"No problem see you tomorrow Linds."

Lindsay sat down on her bed trying to think of something and by the time she crawled into bed she had a plan of action.

HANGING BY A MOMENT

desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else

desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you


	10. The Day That Lasted Forever

Damn it, he thought as he noticed he'd knocked over a glass of water all over his shirt. He needed to get her out of his thoughts stat. He got up and went to the locker to change his top, he'd just taken his shirt off when he heard the door open he turned around to see Lindsay closing the door behind her.

She looked up thinking Damn he looks good, ok keep it together Monroe_._

"Morning Montana"

"Hi Danny, looks like you've been having fun"

"Yeah well you know fun can always be had around here" Danny said grinning

"Is that so" Lindsay replied with a smile on her face

"Yeah you just need to try it sometime Montana" he said raising an eyebrow suggestively

"Maybe I will."

Danny just stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was only pulled out of his daze when he realised how close to him she was.

"Um did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yep and this time Messer it wasn't a dream."

"You sure about that?"

"Oh yeah." she said as she pushed him up against his locker. She stood flush against him and whispered in his ear.

"I think we need to finish off that dream. So where were we?"

Danny didn't need asking twice as he crushed his lips down on hers.

Defiantly not a dream he thought to himself. Wow where had she learned to kiss like that. I can't believe I waited this long to kiss him she thought. Now we just need to be somewhere more private and with less clothes on.

A cough rang out over the moans that were filling the room. They froze and Danny cautiously looked past Lindsay's head and almost dropped her because there at the door stood Mac not looking pleased with Stella, Flack and Hawkes not far behind with massive grins on there faces. A horrified Danny let a mortified Lindsay down and they both stood there looking sheepish.

"When you two have quite finished I believe you both have some work to do."

"Mac….I'm, we're sorry we just kinda got carried away." Danny said looking worried

"It's about time" Stella said quietly to Flack and Hawkes who nodded in agreement.

"Okay everyone get back to work, you're shift's are almost over."

The rest of the day passed as a blur with Danny and Lindsay feeling like they were under a microscope themselves, with everyone watching them to see what they were going to do next.

Just before she was leaving Stella saw that Lindsay was still in the lab looking anxious.

"Linds what's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know Stel, I just feel stupid after what happened in the locker room earlier."

Stella laughed. "Don't worry about it Linds we've all been waiting for something like this to happen for ages."

"What!"

"Oh come on Lindsay, you can't deny that you two have been walking around on eggshells for a couple of days while working on the case."

"Come off it Stella that couldn't be helped with all those songs popping up that always seemed so relevant to what we were feeling."

Stella smiled at her

"What?"

"You just said we"

Oh crap thought Lindsay "I meant to say I"

"Okay whatever you say. Now stop dragging your feet and go and finish what you started because I know you want to."

"Hey he started it by kissing me first but yeah I'm gonna finish it." Lindsay said with a wicked grin on her face.

Stella smiled to herself as Lindsay walked out of the room.

"What are you looking so happy about."

"Jesus Mac you scared me. I'm happy because we've finally done it. They're together."

"It's a good thing that I've given them tomorrow off then."

"That was nice of you, but why is it good?"

"Well we shouldn't find them in the locker room or anywhere else again for that matter. They might just get it out of their systems before they come back." Mac said smiling knowingly.

Stella just stood there her smile turning into a grin.

Lindsay arrived at Danny's apartment not knowing if it was going to work but still hoping. She knocked apprehensively but the door swung open almost immediately.

"Montana."

"Hi Danny, can I come…."

Lindsay was practically dragged through the door before she even finished her sentence. She was soon stood with Danny pinning her to the now closed door.

All Danny said was "yes" before his lips where on hers and Lindsay felt like she was flying. Her legs were soon wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom.

Three Months Later…….

"Oh my god Lindsay it's huge." Stella exclaimed while looking at the diamond ring adorning Lindsay's finger on her left hand.


End file.
